


Nights Like Tonight

by calmlikesurrender



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmlikesurrender/pseuds/calmlikesurrender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's usually in charge. Tonight Liam is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights Like Tonight

So Zayn’s in charge.

            That’s how it works.

            He gives Liam one look and Liam drops to his knees, no questions asked. He runs his hands over the hard line of his jaw and Liam’s eyes slip shut. He groans, “Turn for me,” and Liam lies flat on his stomach, ruts his ass up the way he knows Zayn likes. A look, a word, the briefest caress of Zayn’s knuckles on Liam’s hips, and he melts into him.

            Zayn tells him what to do.

            That’s how it works.

            But then there’s nights like tonight.

            “Don’t move,” Liam says. Sighs. Breathes. Into the dimples in Zayn’s lower back.

            He puts his hands on his slender hips and holds him down, squeezes just tight enough for Zayn to feel like he can’t catch his breath.

            He kisses just there at the base of his spine, his lips not quite close enough to where they both know Zayn wants them.

            He waits a little longer before moving his hands lower, waits until he can feel Zayn grinding down into the sheets beneath him, the ragged hitches as he struggles not to beg.

            Then Liam offers him a teasing kiss, parting him slowly and feeling the slick warmth of his saliva from before when he’d bent Zayn over the dining room table. Of the lube. Of his own cum on the puckered skin of Zayn’s hole. He drags his tongue up slowly once and Zayn groans.

            “More.”

            Which would usually work. But tonight is  _Liam’s_.

            He pulls away and presses into him with one finger, then two, has to bite down on his lip not to moan when Zayn grinds down again at the touch. 

            “Can you come for me, babe?” he whispers, “Just like this?”

            There’s a groan, almost muffled by Zayn’s face pressed into the pillows. He clenches around Liam’s fingers and grinds down again, offers a moan so raw it makes Liam’s mouth water.

             He pulls out and settles in more between Zayn’s legs, spreads him further and presses his tongue to the sensitive skin there so suddenly Zayn keens.

            “Unngh, more. Fuck!,” he gasps. Comes damningly close to saying please.

            This time Liam offers a slow trail, dragging his tongue over him once, then twice, before pressing his finger in again as well.

            He plays with him until he can see the muscles of his back flexing, until his skin is slick with sweat, until Zayn almost growls when he pulls away, gripping the sheets in shaky fists.

            Liam would have found it amusing maybe, how unnerving it was to be on the other end of this. To be the one who watched the fallout… If he wasn’t so turned on.

            He licks his lips and holds Zayn down with one hand so tight he’s sure there’ll be bruises there the next day, dark reminders that he can do this, too.

            The dark, throaty moans, deeper and deeper when he presses in with one finger then two, then slides then out. Liam can’t help then but to grind down, as well. His cock feels almost painfully tight stretched against the thin fabric of his boxers. He wants to just lie back and let Zayn shift up into his lap, ride him into a quick, sloppy orgasm.

            But he stretches his fingers apart and presses in again, waits for Zayn to huff out a ragged breath, so close, before moving his tongue up between them. He knows he’ll lose it soon. He can feel him shivering beneath him. No pointed demands. Not even the controlled sighs of defeated moans. He just tenses, fisting the covers shamelessly, muttering Liam’s name over and over to the achingly slow caress of his tongue. Then when he pulls his fingers out again, his lips.

            He kisses him, then traces him with his tongue in a slow circle. Kisses him again before pressing forward, two fingers with no preamble.

            He eases them apart and licks up between then. Slides his tongue into the smooth skin of Zayn’s hole, lapping, sucking, moaning at the familiar taste, the familiar cry and whimper as Zayn ruts down into the sheets, coming in the whole encompassing way, breathless, weightless, speechless- like he only can when Liam’s down between his legs, his mouth working magic.

            Usually Liam would give him a moment before asking for something in return, but tonight he climbs up further on the bed and leans in, kisses just between Zayn’s shoulder blades, then eases into him before he can even catch his breath.

             It doesn’t take long before he’s rocking down, slipping spent from Zayn with a weak, content smile smeared across his face.  


End file.
